Black Shadow
Black Shadow is the main antagonist of the F-Zero series (with the exception of F-Zero GX where Deathborn takes that role instead). He is the arch-nemesis of Captain Falcon. History ''F-Zero: GP Legends'' Black Shadow is the emperor of the Dark Million Organization, he can be seen on his throne thinking on his plans while seeing his minions commit terrorism and carnage. Once the 2051 F-Zero tournament started, he decided to participate because he wanted to destroy the Galaxy Mobile Platoon with his machine the Black Bull while studying the behaviour of all the racers especially Captain Falcon, from which he creates a countless number of clones named Blood Falcon. Through the series, it is revealed that he is the one who awoke Zoda and brainwashed Misaki Haruka to become his right-hand woman. At one point he realized that Miss Killer recovered her memories and was betraying him, so he petrified and left her in the throne room (later close the Dark Reactor) while gathering the reactor might for his final plan. When Zoda managed to reach his secret base, he reveals that Captain Falcon and himself are incarnations of light and dark sides of the universe, he also explains that all the six Reactor Mights were created from the big bang which created the universe. After defeating Zoda in a race, he used all the six reactor mights, to empower the Dark Reactor, a powerful weapon which he wants to use to wipe out the universe and creating a new one filled with evil and darkness. Towards the end, he activates his reactor while showing that Deathborn and Don Genie are only his shadows, created to trick the protagonists and the federation. He then waited for Rick Wheeler and Captain Falcon to arrive, and fought with Rick while using the Reactor to steal his two reactor mights, but was stopped by the Captain, who kept him busy until Rick successfully overloaded the reactor with a full powered Boost Fire, enraged by the fact that his dream is shattering, he jumps out of his machine in an attempt to kill Falcon, only to be hit by the Falcon Punch and the explosion of the reactor finally kills him. ''F-Zero GX'' Here Black Shadow appears at the very beginning of the game being chased by Deathborn, the latter grabs him by the neck and he begs for one more chance to win the F-Zero Grand Prix to which Deathborn agrees but warns he will be punished if he ends up failing again. Black Shadow realized that he needed to eliminate Captain Falcon in order to assure his success in the Grand Prix, so he attacked the City of Lightning and waited for Captain Falcon to confront him, he then used his dark powers to bind Falcon, Blood Falcon arrived and forced the Captain into the Blue Falcon, on which he had placed an explosive set to detonate if the machine slowed past a certain speed. Later in the Grand Prix, he was surprised to discover that Falcon was still alive, but he swears to defeat him and win the competition; however, he was defeated, leading to an angry Deathborn to appear from a dimensional portal and dispatch him for his incompetence. ''Super Smash Bros. Black Shadow appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as both a trophy and sticker, the latter of which increases Captain Falcon's fire attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Black Shadow appears as a legendary shield type primary spirit that increases the fighter's speed. His spirit battle is against Ganondorf and Captain Falcon on the Battlefield form of Port Town Aero Dive, where the player will occasionally take sudden damage after a little while. Gallery 2-11.JPG|Black Shadow's evil stare. 9a.JPG|Black Shadow with Miss Killer. 15.JPG|Black Shadow with the Dark Reactor. 32.JPG|Black Shadow's evil laugh. 74a.JPG|Black Shadow's rising to power. 71.JPG|Black Shadow evil grin. 84.JPG|Black Shadow's breakdown. 86.JPG|Black Shadow's death. d98.jpeg|Black Shadow and his car as seen in F-Zero: GX. Voices Trivia *Black Shadow's Japanese voice actor, Norio Wakamoto has also played Cell from Dragon Ball Z, Alexander Anderson from Hellsing, Charles zi Britannia from Code Geass and many other roles. Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Egotist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Forms Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cheater